


Nobody Does It like You Do

by rickbisexualgrimes



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Dirty Thoughts, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-07-27 11:07:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16217756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rickbisexualgrimes/pseuds/rickbisexualgrimes
Summary: For as long as Negan could remember, he's thought of getting with Rick Grimes, and now he feels ready.





	1. I Want to Fuck Your Dad

**Author's Note:**

> *drum roll* THIS IS A TWINK NEGAN FIC, I REPEAT TWINK NEGAN. 
> 
>  
> 
> one important thing i need to make clear is that negan is 24 in this fic. i do understand that age difference can be touchy , so don't read if this age difference is bothersome. also yes these will be ficlet length chapters!
> 
>  
> 
> anyways, please leave comments & kudos (i love that shit) !!!
> 
>  

Negan leaned his head back so he was staring at the basement ceiling. "I'm f-fucking drunk as fuck so I apologize for what I'm about to fucking say."

 

  
"What is it now?" Carl's tone of voice was humorous more than anything else. "You better not rant about The Rock again. I get it already, you think he's hot."

 

  
"I want to fuck your dad." The words came flying out of Negan's mouth and there was no going back. This wasn't just some random friend's dad, this was his best friend's fucking father. Negan internally cursed at himself because what if Carl was disgusted now? He wouldn't blame him.

 

  
Carl blinked at him a couple times before bursting into laughter. "Oh my god. Thanks for making me laugh, it helps me not think of Enid."

 

  
"I'm actually serious."

 

  
" _Please_ tell me you're fucking with me right now."

 

  
"No." Negan sighed dramatically. "I wish I fucking was and if you want me to leave I'll understand."

 

  
Carl grimaced like he swallowed something disgusting. "Dude, you're my best friend and this doesn't change that. It's just why does everyone want to fuck my dad?"

 

  
"I know you're his son so you can't possibly understand. But he's hot as fucking fuck like ten times hotter than of the guys I've been with."

 

  
A pillow suddenly hit Negan in the head and it felt like they were children all over again. Negan chuckled at Carl who didn't look angry with him. The most he looked was confused and baffled by the news. Not seriously disgusted or any response that would damage their relationship. They broke out into a very childish pillow fight, drank a bit more and eventually Carl passed out.

 

  
Carl lived in the basement of his dad's house, it was a cozy space and it helped Carl save on rent. Meanwhile Negan was breaking his bank living with Arat. They were able to keep up with rent (which thankfully included utilities) but Arat was talking about moving out. Having to live there by himself would cause more stress than he could handle. Negan tried to shove the impending doom thoughts away. 

 

  
Upstairs there were footsteps padding around aimlessly. Which only meant that Rick was awake or possibly sleep walking. Negan had pajama pants on but took them off. He sneaked away from where he'd been sitting while Carl was passed out. As he made his way up the stairs in just his briefs, he thought of fake reasons he was up. Negan could pretend he was just getting some late night snack. Even though Carl had snacks in his cupboard. Or he could say that he didn't know what he was doing exactly. That sounded more plausible.

 

  
Without making any major noise, Negan opened up the door leading to the second floor of the house. From what he could hear it was obvious Rick was still in the kitchen. The sound of something being poured into a cup filled Negan's ears. He stopped hiding his own footsteps and waltzed towards the kitchen. Negan licked his lips when he saw Rick in a light pink robe. Then Rick noticed he was standing there. They stared at each other for a solid minute before Negan broke the silence. He asked Rick why he was up so early in the morning.

 

  
Rick fiddled with his robe's string and Negan hoped it would come undone. "I - I can't sleep right now. What are you doin' up? I know y'all ain't kids anymore but you need sleep."

 

  
"Yeah, I know Mr. Grimes I just - I actually don't know what I'm doin' up." Negan feigned light confusion and ran a hand through his stringy dark hair.

 

  
"You know you can call me Rick. Since you've been Carl's best friend since the 9th grade I don't mind."

 

  
"Alright, _Rick_. Sorry I didn't think about putting on my pants when I came up."

 

  
Negan almost popped a boner when Rick glanced down at his boxers. There was a bit of tension in the air that Negan hoped was sexual. Being younger than Rick made it definitely intimidating for Negan. Sure, he'd slept with older people before but Rick was different. He happened to be his best friend's father, who watched him grow up and mature. Now he was an adult who fully embraced his sexual desires and needs.

 

  
He inched a bit closer towards Rick who seemed to be bracing himself against the counter. Negan pivoted so that he was searching the fridge for something to eat. Neither Carl or Rick cared when he did that because it was practically his second home.

 

  
Negan saw pepperoni sticks that he remembered Carl bought. He took one from the package and shut the door. Rick was still looking at him with an unreadable expression. That's when Negan put the tip of the stick inside his mouth and bit down. When Rick cleared his throat, Negan felt a satisfaction spread through him.

 

  
After he finished chewing Negan mentioned, "You should have one of these, they're pretty fucking good if I do say so myself." Negan said lowly while fluttering his long eyelashes. "Anyways, I'm gonna head back down to the basement. Sweet dreams, _Rick_."

 

  
Rick was visibly sweating and Negan kept smirking at him. "Uh, yeah, thanks. Have a good sleep."

 

  
As Negan walked away he just knew that Rick was checking him out. He didn't have a juicy ass like Rick, but it was cute, at least he thought so.

 

  
Seducing Rick would be easier than Negan actually thought.

 


	2. A Deeper Hole

Usually Rick couldn't read between the lines and was relatively oblivious to flirting. It reminded him of that time Jessie was apparently interested in him but he didn't notice. He didn't have feelings for her like that so it resulted in him turning her down. Now someone too young for him was clearly flirting and not being remotely subtle about it. And it was confusing because why would Negan want him like that? He was just Carl's dad. Though it didn't seem to matter to the younger man and that was nerve wracking. Rick felt himself shoving down the tempting desire to actually do it.

 

  
Not only would Carl never forgive him if he found out about it. But he probably would feel terrible about it because wouldn't that be taking advantage? Not like Negan was disturbingly young, he was an adult who seemed sexually active, it was just the fact that it wasn't like Rick. Anyone he'd ever dated was his age or at least around his age. Straying away from his usual pattern was too hard to grasp for him. Even on the casual dates he pushed himself to go on after Lori and after Michonne. Of course Shane was the last person he was in a situation with and that didn't end well. So he'd sworn off dating anyways. Rick would have to kindly turn Negan down if he persisted. Which he would because that was Negan's personality.

 

  
Rick stayed up for hours after his encounter with Negan. Eventually he passed out and woke up feeling nervous about going to the kitchen. Would Negan still be acting flirty or was it just the booze that drove him to it? He had to find out for himself so he forced himself out of bed. After putting on dark blue pajama pants and a white t-shirt, Rick left his room to go to the kitchen. No one was around, thankfully.

 

  
Some days he didn't have the energy to make himself a cup of coffee, so he settled for one of those cold Starbucks frappuccino drinks. They took some getting used to but eventually he grew to enjoy having something cold in the morning. It was apart of the changes he needed. Rick slowly drank his mocha drink and reveled in the quietness he was surrounded by. He was retired so when Carl wasn't home, it was all he ever had. Rick heard footsteps coming from downstairs and he prepared himself for the noise and Negan. Usually those came hand in hand. When he heard the door open and close he stood there perfectly still.

 

  
Of course the universe or whatever higher power didn't have any mercy. Because Negan was the first to walk into the kitchen with a grin on his face. Their eyes connected but Rick broke the eye contact.

 

  
Negan went for the fridge without even saying good morning. "Did you get a good sleep, Rick?"

 

  
"Sort of, did you? I see you're wearing pants this time." Rick gestured towards Negan's pajama pants and immediately regretted the comment. It indicated that he couldn't forget that Negan was in his boxers before. That it had been on his mind long afterwards.

 

  
"Had some nice dreams, the type I definitely can't get outta my head. And I figured it was best to put some on."

 

  
"You can have whatever you want in the fridge. Pretty sure there's some bacon left and eggs if you wanted that. If so then get all that finished up."

 

  
"Want me to make you somethin', Rick?"

 

  
"Uh, if you want to, then thank you."

 

  
Rick gulped when Negan winked at him before grabbing the items from the fridge. If he didn't address it now then he wouldn't be able to later. Maybe he'd wait until Carl left for work because often times Negan stuck around. Especially since he didn't drive and often took the bus home. Rick never cared since Negan wasn't terrible company. He watched as the younger man cooked up breakfast for the both of them. Before Rick knew it he had a plate of eggs, bacon and toast in front of him. His mouth watered and he immediately dug in.

 

  
Sometimes he forgot that he wasn't alone and that most people sat at a table. That became less of a routine when Lori divorced him and when Michonne broke it off. And Shane never was one for that type of routine because he'd been a bachelor for years. So they'd end up sitting in the living room, flipping through channels and arguing over some show.

 

  
Now instead of standing in front of either of those three, he was with Negan who was too young. Rick kept noticing Negan staring at him between bites. How he was able to make eating bacon look sexual was beyond Rick.

 

  
After they both finished their food, Negan even went so far as to take the plates. He even washed the dishes and cleaned up his mess. At least Negan didn't lack that type of care for other people.

 

  
"Thanks for makin' breakfast."

 

  
"No problem, Rick. I was happy to do it, very happy."

 

  
Rick avoided making eye contact, "Well, uh, what are your plans today?"

 

  
He made a massive mistake in asking because Negan just started grinning. And that's when Rick knew he dug himself into a deeper fucking hole. 


	3. Baby?

Convincing Rick to hang out with him wasn't even that fucking complicated. At least not as complicated as Negan was presuming it would be. Essentially Rick fumbled and indicated that he actually wanted to spend time. Negan could read between the lines, he'd done this a thousand times. When Carl came up finally he told them he was extremely late for work. Not that Jerry would give a shit about it. Negan didn't have work so he encouraged Rick to come back to his place. He told him that he needed to grab some extra money he left at home. Which wasn't a lie because he did leave money at home.

 

  
For whatever reason Rick agreed and left with Negan when Carl went to work. On the drive there it wasn't uncomfortable but Rick seemed nervous. It was like when you're hooking up with someone who has minimal experience. They get fidgety, anxious and overall seem like they want to leap out the window. Only Rick wasn't some twenty something year old, he was in his 40's.

 

  
Eventually they arrived at Negan's shitty apartment complex, if anything Negan's place would be messy, especially considering Arat hated cleaning. What he last remembered was that his room wasn't dirty. So if they ended up in his bed then Negan wouldn't be embarrassed.

 

  
Negan told Rick that he could come up and for a moment Rick looked like he'd say no. But the situation went in Negan's favor when Rick got out of the car. They walked side by side practically the whole way into his complex. In the elevator Negan stood extra close to the older man. He could visibly see sweat trickling down his forehead. Negan resisted the temptation to lick it.

 

  
He pulled his keys out when they were finally in front of his door. Then the door swung open before Negan could even put the keys in. Arat stood there with an irritated expression until she saw Rick. She looked from him to Rick then lightly chuckled. That wasn't normal behavior for her. Not unless she was scheming something. Negan gave her a look that said she better not try anything.

 

When she moved out of the way, Negan strode by her and told Rick to come inside. There was only one pizza box laid on the floor but other than that it wasn't messy.

 

  
"Looks like you actually cleaned up, I'm fucking shocked." Negan dramatically gestured around. "Did you have a hot girl over or somethin'?"

 

  
Arat held her middle finger up, "Fuck you, Negan. As a matter of fact I did have Laura over and we fucked on the couch."

 

  
The laughter that came out of Negan practically bounced around the apartment. Meanwhile he could see Rick looked uncomfortable by their banter. So he told Arat to keep to herself until their guest was gone. She agreed and left to her own room and shut the door. Negan told Rick he could make himself at home and eat anything. Though he wouldn't take that long to find the money. It happened to be hidden underneath the bed in a mason jar.

 

  
Without fail Negan found the jar and no money was missing out of it. That was apart of why Negan trusted Arat entirely because she never stole from him. Only once has she asked if she could borrow some money. And that was when Negan told her she could take if she needed to. But that she needed to leave a note of how much she took.

 

  
Negan pulled out the last fifty dollars then shoved the jar back under. Money was always running low for him and he sometimes wished he took up that offer of being a sugar baby.

 

  
Once he walked back out of his room he saw Rick checking out his pictures on the wall. Negan wanted to make some stupid remark but avoided it. Maybe this was about more than just sex, maybe Negan desired Rick more than just sexually. He purposefully bumped into something so Rick would notice him. The older man just blinked and went redder than a tomato. Negan thought that was cute.

 

  
"You ready to go baby, I mean uh, Rick." Negan saw Rick's eyes widen at the accidental pet name. And for a moment Negan didn't know if Rick was going to run. Instead he told him that he was ready to go and left the apartment quickly. Negan didn't know what the fuck came over him.

 

  
_Baby? I mean fucking really? What if he's just uncomfortable as shit now?_

 

  
Negan made sure he still had the fifty in his pocket then called out to Arat. She told him to fuck off already which was his cue to leave. More than likely Arat had invited Laura over again. He had nothing against Laura but she clearly didn't like him.

 

  
"You coming?" Rick called from the hallway.

  
Negan shook his head to get focused again, "Yeah! Sorry I got distracted! I'm coming." He took a relatively deep breath and tried to get back the confidence he'd been pretending to have.


	4. Can't Stop Now

Spending the day with Negan turned out to be less awkward than Rick expected.

 

They drove around, went out for lunch and hit up an ice cream shop that Negan assured was magnificent. Which he wasn't wrong about that at least. Rick tried the mint chocolate chip and Negan went with the "loaded sundae" that had copious amounts of chocolate syrup. 

 

Just when Rick thought he would drive Negan back to his apartment and head back home himself - he didn't. Negan suggested they go out for a few drinks at one of the more seedier bars in the city. Instead of rejecting that idea entirely and disappointing the younger man, Rick agreed but made it clear he wasn't going to drink. When they arrived at the bar it looked almost eeriely quiet and Rick almost said they shouldn't go inside. But rather than using his better judgment Rick parked in the front and reminded Negan of how long they'd be there. 

 

 

Negan didn't fight him or make any suggestions that weren't going to change Rick's mind. He told him it was fine and got out of the car with a smile on his face. The closer that Rick got to the bar he just knew it was probably a stupid idea. 

 

* * *

 

Watching Negan down a handful of shots within less than an hour made Rick chuckle. Back in the day he could drink that much without a lot of consequences. Now he would be nursing a hangover and not be able to get out of bed. Rick listened to Negan's drunken rants that were basically him slurring and cussing in his normal fashion. 

 

 

Apparently Negan knew the bartender and from Rick noticed was that the bartender was interested in him. Though Negan didn't seem to be encouraging the advances all that much. And Rick felt some relief from that. To distract himself from thinking about Negan fucking the bartender, he ordered onion rings and bacon cheese burger sliders. When the bartender brought them over he barely paid attention to Rick. All he did was set the plates of food down without even looking at him Then he continued to chat Negan up.

 

 

"We've missed ya down here, Negan! Too bad Frankie couldn't make it in today, she's been talkin' about ya." The bartender, Simon, spoke loudly.

 

  
Negan glanced from Rick back to Simon. "Oh yeah? What did she say?"

 

  
"Well you know Frankie." Simon waggled his eyebrows cartoonishly. "She's a wild one and she told me to tell you that if you swing by Sanctuary she'll give you a dance free of charge."

 

  
Rick didn't know why he was feeling so jealous all of a sudden but he was. It was obscene because he told himself not to look at Negan that way. But here he was doing that exact thing without even stopping himself. Rick abruptly got out of his seat and told Negan he'd be right back. The younger man had a look of confusion on his face but he still left. He rushed to the restroom that unfortunately didn't lock.

 

  
Why people always found refuge in rest rooms was something Rick still felt puzzled about. Though he still instinctively found the nearest restroom to gather his thoughts. At least the place was clean and didn't have paper towel all over the floor. He splashed some water on his face and tried to get it together. Unfortunately it was too damn hard for him to do. Rick didn't even get a moment before Negan found him. Which only made Rick feel like he was spinning even more so. The younger man didn't say a word and just stood there. It seemed so unlike Negan to not speak so Rick didn't know what to do.

 

  
Negan had an unreadable expression on his face. "I think we need to talk."

 

  
"I don't think we need to do that. We should just get goin' and I'll make sure you get home safe. I'm thinkin' of things I shouldn't be and that ain't on you." Rick pinched the bridge of his nose. "I just need a minute."

 

  
"You sure that's what you really need?"

 

  
"I-I don't know."

 

  
The more Negan got closer to him, he wanted to back away but he couldn't do it. Rick wasn't even drunk and felt like he was swaying back and forth. Somehow Negan had that continuous charm that was hypnotizing. They were standing so close together that Rick could smell the whiskey on Negan's breath.

 

  
"Tell me to stop." Negan whispered seductively.

 

  
Rick's breath hitched when he dared to look at Negan's lips. "Negan -"

 

  
Before he could process a damn thing, Negan's lips were on his almost instantly. Rick kissed him back and moaned into the younger man's mouth. And that was as far as Rick wanted to let it go. He wanted to pull away then tell Negan that he couldn't do anything else. In another world maybe he would have that but in this one he kept kissing him. Negan took charge of the kiss and maneuvered Rick into one of the stalls.

 

  
The last person that Rick did anything sexual with was Shane. It had been practically a one night stand because Shane didn't even stay the night. Now he was making out with his son's best friend, who clearly wanted to fuck him, and he couldn't stop. What would Carl think of him now? Would he be ashamed of him or disgusted?

 

  
Rick's thought came to a halt when he felt Negan tugging at his belt. Their eyes connected momentarily and Rick whispered that it was okay. So Negan continued to undo his belt in a damn restroom stall. Rick stifled his moans because they were in a public space. Then once Negan got him free from the confines of his jeans, he got on his knees. Rick didn't know if he could last very long in this situation.

 

  
Regardless of if he could last long it seemed like Negan was determined.

 


	5. Satisfaction

Daydreaming, dreaming or just casually thinking about fucking Rick was different than doing it. Negan didn't care that he was on his knees in Simon's bar. He didn't give two fucking fucks that anyone could walk in. Happily he took Rick into his mouth all the way til his nose touched Rick's pubic hair. One thing that Negan could say for certain that he was good at was giving head. Whether it was pussy or dick, he was the master of it. Now Rick goddamn Grimes was witness to that.

 

  
To get fucked by Rick would be a dream come true, he'd happily bend over for him. But for now he was just happy to be near Rick's dick at all. So he kept working Rick with his sloppy blowjob techniques. Every time he deep throated Rick he heard the older man suppress a load moan.

 

  
Negan knew that Rick was close so he slowed down and came up for air. Shakily he got to his feet and kissed Rick on the lips and moved to his throat then told him to fuck him. The way Rick stilled made him nervous because he could easily run off. Surprisingly Negan didn't have to tell Rick it was okay. From there Rick handled him a bit rougher, his blue eyes were lust filled and Negan lived for it. He let Rick shove him against the restroom stall. Then Rick turned him around so he was facing away from him.

 

  
When he felt Rick lightly bite against his neck he bit down on his bottom lip. Negan could feel Rick's hardness against his still clothed ass. That was when he encouraged Rick to get his fucking clothes off. It took some maneuvering to get his pants off but soon he had just briefs on. Rick began dry humping Negan and it was pretty goddamn arousing.

 

  
Negan wanted to beg and plead for Rick to take him right then. Most of his fantasies were unraveling right before him or behind him in this case. And he wanted to swim in how amazing it really felt. Thankfully no one was coming to ruin the moment for both of them. Though Negan still didn't want to wait any longer to have that happen. So he slid his own briefs down and wiggled his ass which made Rick laugh. This wasn't Negan's first rodeo with an older man so he didn't feel nervous. Not consciously anyways.

 

  
He told Rick that he had lube in the front pocket of his jeans. That he usually carried it around for if the occasion called for it. Rick just chuckled at him and looked for the packet. The moment he found it, Negan rejoiced in his mind and waited for Rick's fingers. Truthfully he didn't want to waste time getting worked open. But he'd regret it if he didn't let Rick do just that. Negan shoved his face into his arm that was leaned against the stall's wall. And once Rick's finger entered him he tried not to cry out. As Rick pushed until he was knuckles deep, Negan felt himself sweating. This was too goddamn good to be true that he almost wanted to pinch himself. Rick kept fingering until Negan felt stretched enough.

 

  
In an almost high pitched voice he told Rick to pound the fuck out of him. Negan liked to get fucked hard, rough and sometimes he liked pain. Without question, Rick lined himself up with Negan's ass and carefully slid inside. They both let out their quiet moans when Rick was all the way inside. He pulled out briefly then got into a rhythm that suited them both. Soon Negan had to grip to the stall to avoid slipping. The way that Rick was fucking into him made his eyes roll to the back of his head. All he could hear was them moaning, skin slapping and the creaking of the restroom stall.

 

  
More than likely Simon would come to find them because they'd been gone for a while. And it wouldn't be the first time Simon walked in on anything dirty. Negan had been known for stupid sexual decisions in public places.

 

 

Whether it was stupid or not to be fucking Rick, it didn't matter. They were both clearly satisfied at the moment so they'd figure it out afterwards. Still Negan hoped that Rick wouldn't see it as a mistake that they had sex. As much as Negan didn't want to admit it, he'd probably be a little hurt.

 

  
They both didn't last long which resulted in Negan making a mess on the floor. Negan didn't realize until after that he came without being touched. And then Rick came inside him with a growl against his neck. They stood there for at least two minutes just catching their breaths. Rick pulled out of him which made Negan whine at the sensitivity. Neither of them were saying anything. They just got back their pants and briefs back in silently. Negan exited the stall first then Rick did but Negan went back in to clean up the mess.

 

  
Negan got the cum cleaned up and tossed the toilet paper he used into the toilet. He flushed it then walked back out to find Rick leaning against the wall. This was the moment that Negan was absolutely dreading, he didn't want to get a lecture. And he didn't want Rick saying they could never fuck again.

 

  
"At first I was tryin' to convince myself that I couldn't do this." Rick motioned his fingers between them.

 

  
"I understand if you're sayin' we can't ever do this again." Negan looked down at the floor to avoid eye contact.

 

  
"That wasn't what I was gonna say but we can't tell Carl. I don't know if we ever can tell him. "

 

  
"Probably a good idea. Biggest question is was it good?"

 

  
Rick had a certain twinkle in his eye, "Yeah, Negan."

 

  
"Wow, I just got fucked by Rick Grimes."

 

  
"Oh my god."

 

  
Negan just grinned away at Rick who couldn't do anything else but laugh.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading & subscribing to my first ever (also the fandom's first ever) twink negan fic! i have noticed that we always write rick as the younger one for some damn reason. so why not switch it up? this was super fun for me to write & it didn't have an immensely serious tone. i think i will explore twink negan again once i get other WIPs finished!
> 
> leave comments or better yet send me asks to my side blog!

**Author's Note:**

> follow my twd/ftwd sideblog @ rickbisexualgrimes


End file.
